silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Winners/Episodes/Until the Very End
Until the Very End is the first episode of Survivor: Winners. Challenges Elimination Challenge: ''A Winning Formula'' Contestants have to race through a series of obstacles, collecting puzzle pieces along the way. They will then solve the puzzle, getting a series of numbers and letters from it. Finally, they will use said letters and numbers to form a code, which unlocks a chest containing a flag. Whoever grabs their flag last is eliminated from the game, along with their partner. Loser(s): '''Isaac Newton Peletier '''Reward and Immunity Challenge: Last Stand Contestants stand on one foot, balancing on a pole. The tribe that has at least one person outlast everyone on the other tribe wins immunity. Furthermore, the person that stands the longest wins the clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol. '''Winner(s): '''Ma Snow Story Day 1 The winners are all seen travelling by boat, towards the coast of Gotska Sandön. Some look serious, most look excited, and everyone is ready to play. All winners arrive to the beach and walk up to a challenge site, where the host, Nathaniel Swede, awaits them. He welcomes them to the season, saying that all of them have proved themselves before, but that it's time to find out who's really the best of the best. Swede explains that due to the nature of the season, it will be full of twists, meaning every person will have to be prepared for anything at any time. With those words, he announces a first twist: one twist from each of the previous seasons is coming back, which in turn is a twist from Back to the Start. He also rapidly announces the next few twists - pairs from Hunger Games and the instant elimination from Danganronpa. Every person will be teamed up with another person. Everyone will then compete in a challenge, where the loser - and their partner - are both eliminated from the game. Shocked faces are seen on some winners' faces; others, like Kurou Amano and Captain Luki, smile. Nathaniel walks around to the winners with an urn, where they each pick one of twelve items. The two people that have the same item are paired up together. The pairs that are formed are: Harry and Joey. Newton and Carol. J.K. and V.M. Blake and Yamada. Monica and Catherine. J.D. and Hodges. Kurou and Gloss. The Master and Finn. Nick and Luki. Felix and Snow. Yoda and Odysseus. Ron and Gandalf. Nathaniel explains the challenge, and everyone gets ready to begin. Immediately, Hodges, Ron, Kurou, Yamada, Odysseus, Monica, Felix and Joey get off to a good start. None of them, however, catches up to Snow, who almost flies through the obstacles, reaching the puzzle. Yoda and Nick start to gain some momentum, while Joey also reaches the puzzle. Harry, Catherine and J.D. have collected half the pieces, when Luki, Monica and Odysseus suddenly get to the puzzle too, starting to work on it alongside Snow and Joey, who both are struggling with its hard difficulty. The Master, who has taken it slow so far, gets ahead of Gandalf, Blake, J.K., V.M., Newton, Carol, Finn and Gloss, who struggle getting through the first obstacles, reaching the puzzle, where Monica and Luki make quick progress. Harry also gets to the puzzle, while Blake starts making progress on the obstacles. After struggling for a long time, Snow starts getting the hang of the puzzle, just as Nick reaches it. V.M. makes progress on the obstacles, getting to the puzzle, while Nick almost immediately finishes half of it. Harry and J.K. make progress on the puzzle respectively the obstacles, just as Luki finishes the puzzle and starts working on solving the code. As Catherine reaches the puzzle, Snow joins Luki in trying to figure out the code. Blake gets to the puzzle and immediately makes progress on the puzzle, finishing it in no time at all. V.M. makes progress on the puzzle, just as Felix reaches it. Catherine's puzzle starts forming, as Gandalf and Carol finally get past the first obstacle and J.D. and Yoda reach the puzzle. Nick's puzzle finishes, and he starts working on the code alongside Snow, Luki and Blake. Carol, Yamada and Hodges reach the puzzle, as Odysseus makes progress on it, and suddenly finishes it. Monica joins the people working on the code, as Ron reaches it and Felix makes progress on it. From out of nowhere, a flag is grabbed. Odysseus waves it in the air, becoming the first winner of the challenge. J.D. realises how the puzzle is supposed to be and quickly puts down pieces. Felix works on the code, the Master's, Joey's and Ron's puzzles start forming and Blake cracks the code, joining Odysseus as a winner of the challenge. Finn, who has done little so far other than slowly trying to get past obstacles, suddenly starts going through them. V.M. and J.D. finish the puzzle, as Carol gets close to solving it. J.D. then tries the code, and gets it on his first try, saving himself from elimination. The Master joins the people working on solving the code, as does Carol. Luki solves the code, while Finn gets to the puzzle. Carol unlocks her flag and picks it up, while Catherine starts working on unlocking her chest. Finn makes quick progress on the puzzle, as Snow figures out the code and joins the winners. Kurou and J.K. reach the puzzle, which Yamada is starting to solve, leaving Gandalf at the obstacles, ahead of only Newton and Gloss, who both are still at the very beginning of the challenge. V.M. unlocks and grabs his flag, just before Monica does the same. Ron gets to the code, finally solving his puzzle. Nick cracks the code and grabs his flag, making himself and Luki the first pair to be safe from elimination. Kurou makes progress on the puzzle, as does Hodges and Yoda. Felix completes the challenge, making himself and Snow the second couple safe, while Joey and Harry start working on the code. Joey gets it on his first try, as Kurou solves his puzzle. Gandalf finally gathers all his pieces, leaving the obstacles, as Finn solves his puzzle. Newton, having struggled immensely, finally starts making sense of the obstacles, just as Catherine joins the winners, making herself and Monica the third safe pair. With half the winners done, tension rises. Newton completes the obstacle part of the challenge, leaving Gloss, who starts making progress, far behind everyone else. Kurou finishes the challenge, but looks at his partner Gloss with a concerned look. The Master finishes, while Gandalf makes progress on the puzzle. Ron also finishes the challenge, leaving everyone else in it as the sole representatives of their pairs. Finn finishes his strong come-from-behind run, winning immuity for himself and the Master. Gandalf and Hodges both finish their puzzles, with Yamada right behind them. Hodges then solves the code on his second try, making himself and J.D. safe. Harry does the same for himself and Joey right after, leaving only one fourth of the winners in the challenge. After working on the obstacles for almost 20 minutes, Gloss gathers all his pieces, and joins J.K., Newton and Yoda in working on the puzzle. Gandalf completes the challenge, saving himself and Ron, immediately followed by Yamada, who makes himelf and Blake safe. Yoda, having worked on the puzzle for a long time, finally solves it and starts working on the code. He cracks it quickly, saving himself and Odysseus, while Gloss moves ahead of J.K. and Newton in the puzzle. J.K. suddenly gets a revelation, however, solving the puzzle at a record pace and starting to work on the code. Gloss joins her a few minutes later, leaving Newton, who seems completely stuck at the puzzle, worrying his partner Carol. After 10 more minutes, Newton finally starts solving the puzzle, just as J.K. wins immunity for herself and V.M. It becomes a tight run between Gloss and Newton, but just before Newton solves the puzzle, Gloss cracks the code, winning immunity for himself and Kurou. Newton, saddened, walks up to Nathaniel with Carol. He tells them that they fought hard, but not hard enough, and that they're eliminated from the game. He asks them to leave, which they do. Nathaniel congratulates the remaining winners, telling them the game is about to start for real. He then divides them into two tribes, based on which season they won, with one tribe having the first 11 winners and the other having the most recent 11 winners of the ones remaining. He finishes off by wishing everyone good luck, and sending them away. However, as they all walk away, Nathaniel suddenly stops them. He tells them he has one more thing to announce: not only will the game take Endure's twist of an extended game, a total of 78 days, and Revenge's twist of returnees, but it will also use Blood Brothers' skills. He hands out an envelope each to the remaining winners, telling them to open it when they're alone. He then says goodbye for real, and that he'll see them all soon. The Dol tribe arrives to their camp. They comment on how beautiful the island they're playing on is. While Blake and Nick start working on building a shelter, Gandalf walks into the forest to find out his skill. He finds out that it allows him to either have one tribe lose a challenge automatically, or have three people lose a challenge automatically. He mutters to himself that he can make use of the skill in the future. Meanwhile, Ron takes Harry aside and shows the fellow wizard his skill, which allows him to steal all items of any one person, including immunity, once. In return, Harry regrettably shows Ron his skill, the Invisibility Cloak, which allows him to go invisible thrice, skipping tribal council. Ron tells Harry that he wants to work with him this season, to which Harry replies the past is in the past. Yamada goes to collect firewood, asking Kurou, Monica, Gandalf, Harry and Nick to join him. They all look at him, surprised for his bluntness, but join him into the forest. Once there, Yamada asks them all to form a majority alliance. Everyone agrees, but nobody really trusts it to last. Immediately, Nick tells Blake about the alliance. She thanks him, but admits that if Yamada is overplaying this early, he may be worth keeping around. They then exchange skills - Nick's allows him to have one vote against him at every tribal be cancelled if he wants to, while Blake's allows her to track one player each round: finding out who they vote for at tribal, what their skill is and if they find any items. She decides to use it on Harry, as he beat both herself and Nick in All-Stars. She finds out about his skill, sharing it with Nick. Elsewhere, Harry tells Ron about Yamada's alliance. Ron says that Yamada has got to go, which Harry agrees to. Hodges and J.D., partners from the first challenge, take a liking to each other. J.D. reveals his skill, cancelling and re-doing any one tribal, saying he'll use it for both of them. Hodges thanks him, and reveals his skill in turn: knowing all twists of the season in advance. He tells J.D. that Carol and Newton are not yet out completely, that there will be many swaps, that multiple kinds of Idols are hidden and that Redemption Island will be in play. Both of them contemplate this gigantic infodump, and decide to not share it to anyone else. On another part of the island, Nathaniel is seen walking up to the devastated Carol and Newton. He tells them that their journey isn't ove quite yet, but that they will be out of the game for a few days, missing the important early days of bonding. Before leaving, he also tells them that they will both get one more punishment, that he will tell in due time. The two winners make a makeshift camp and bond with each other, happy to not be out quite yet. On Gnouy, V.M., Luki, Felix, Joey and Catherine start building a shelter. Odysseus, meanwhile, very quickly builds a raft and takes it out into the ocean, claiming he wants to try fishing. Once away from the rest, though, Odysseus reads about his skill. The Master, feeling a need to build strong bonds as soon as possible, strikes up chats with Odysseus, J.K. and Joey. He grows close to each of them, and feels satisfied. Later, V.M. gathers Gloss, the Master, Finn, Luki and J.K. around. He suggests all of them stay together, as they would be a strong group socially, physically and strategically, while not having to include threats like Snow, Felix and Catherine. Everyone agrees, but not quite everyone actually believes in the alliance. V.M. goes to read up on his skill while away from everyone else. He sees that it allows him to gain a piece of all rewards, even the ones he loses, which makes him smile deviously. Meanwhile, Gloss reads up on his skill, and decides to save it for later. He then goes for a swim, where he meets the Master. They both grow closer. Day 2 The next day, on the Gnouy tribe, Felix wakes up early. He walks away from the others, reading up on his skill. Some time later, the tribe is working together to make a fire. Odysseus quickly steps up to the task, and has shortly thereafter given his tribe fire. Everyone praises him, except Gloss, who looks on unimpressed. After Odysseus' firemaking success, J.K. walks off, taking Gloss with her. They discuss Odysseus for a while, coming to the conclusion that he's a strong competitor that, while helpful to the tribe, maybe should be taken out sooner rather than later. On Dol, Gandalf, Ron and J.D. collect firewood. They briefly discuss Yamada's alliance, and decide to form another one to counter it, based on real relationships. Ron says he can bring in Harry, J.D. says he can bring in Hodges and they all agree on bringing in Yoda as a sixth member, as he was excluded from Yamada's alliance. Day 3 Everyone gathers for the challenge. To the surprise of everyone but J.D. and Hodges, Nathaniel welcomes Newton and Carol back. He reveals that the fake tribes twist from Science was in play, and that everyone will be placed in their new tribes. Shocked, everyone gets new buffs, as Nathaniel reveals the next twist is borrowed from Criminal Minds - Battle of the Genders. Nathaniel divides everyone into their new tribes. The castaways head back to their new camps. On the Ma tribe, the men come back to the former Gnouy camp. The well built shelter is too small for the gigantic tribe, but with Odysseus' fire still going strong and food being collected since before, everyone can focus on making it bigger. Yamada, V.M. and Kurou lead the tribe, as the shelter is completed. On the Fe tribe, meanwhile, the women are struggling. Their shelter is poorly built and they lack a fire. Carol, eager to show her worth after being isolated with Newton the last two days, givs her all in making fire, but fails. Her other tribe members support her despite that and everyone bond over the night, failing to sleep in their awful camp conditions. Day 4 On Ma, Harry, J.D. and Newton all wake up early. While tending to the fire, Newton reveals his skill to the two, hoping to get their trust: he's able to cancel an item play and get that item himself, but only once during the game. The two promise Newton not to tell anyone - but unbeknownst to them, the Master has heard the entire conversation while pretending to be asleep. As the rest of the tribe wakes up, Felix can be seen subtly placing his bug onto Harry. Odysseus then swims out to catch fish, which he does very well. The tribe, satisfied by having everything they need, rest for a bit, until Yamada starts walking away, asking everyone but V.M., Newton, Felix, Luki, Snow and Gloss help him collect firewood. Everyone in the tribe is shocked, but go with him. Away from the others, Yamada reveals that he wants to create a majority large enough to split votes between the other six. Nobody disagrees to the alliance, but nobody trusts it either. Back at camp, Felix has wandered off from the other five, and has heard the entire conversation through Harry. Over on the Fe tribe, J.K. knows that Felix has used his skill on Harry. She contemplates sharing her skill with someone, but ultimately decides against it. Back on the Ma tribe, Joey reads up on his skill. Day 5 The tribes gather for the next challenge. Everyone walk up on their poles, and the challenge starts. Almost immediately, a lot of people struggle with finding their balance, and Monica falls down only seconds after the challenge's start. She throws a fit, mad that she was the worst person in the challenge. Shortly after, Carol falls as well, leaving 3 women against 19 men. Kurou then falls, followed by Felix and Newton. After ten minutes, Joey suddenly loses balance and falls. Gandalf drops too, a while later. Next to fall is V.M., who's joined by Nick Fury. After Gloss, Catherine and Blake fall, J.K. Rowling is left all alone, facing the 11 men remaining on Ma. The Master falls next, followed by Captain Luki, leaving ten people remaining in the challenge. Almost 30 minutes after Luki's fall, Odysseus falls out of nowhere. Everyone but Finn, Yoda and J.K. are visibly struggling, and Yamada soon falls, followed by Ron. As the one hour-mark of the challenge is reached, J.D. drops. After some more time, everyone is shaking, except Finn, who stands sturdy on his pole. Harry drops, leaving four men and one woman in the challenge. The women cheer on J.K., but she can't hold on any longer and drops, losing immunity for Fe. Seeing her fall, Yoda and Finn both drop down, leaving Snow and Hodges fighting for the reward. The two battle it out for five minutes, but Hodges can't do it any longer and falls down, meaning Snow wins individual reward. Nathaniel congratulates the men on their win and tells the women he'll see them at tribal the next day. Before they all leave for camp, however, Nathaniel also reveals the next two twists: Heroes vs Villains' Capture and Swap, as well as CSI's Exile Island. The captured person will avoid tribal, while the exiled person will return shortly before it. After discussing it for a short while, the men decide to capture Blake and exile Monica. Blake walks over to the men and goes with them, while Monica heads off to Exile Island and the remaining three women return to camp. On Exile, Monica makes a fire and spends the day making a basic shelter. She also goes looking for any special items, but finds none. Back on the Ma tribe, everyone celebrates their victory. Master suggests taking it easy during the afternoon to relax, and the tribe as a whole agrees with him. Master walks off to look for special items, but despite looking hard, he finds nothing. While everyone rests, Ron walks over to Blake. Felix, Nick, Kurou and Gandalf all join them and they discuss the game. The five guys all say they wouldn't mind if Blake stayed, and that someone like Snow would be a good option to send to the other tribe. Day 6 Catherine, Carol and J.K. all sit quiet on their beach. They ultimately decide to talk in pairs, with J.K. walking off to give Carol and Catherine some space. The two discuss things, with Catherine wanting J.K. out and Carol wanting Monica gone. They don't come to a visible conclusion. J.K. talks to both Carol and Catherine, telling Carol she wants Monica out and telling Catherine she wants Carol gone. Catherine conveys that information to Carol right before they go to tribal. At night, on the Ma tribe, Blake has come to a decision - she wants to swap tribes. Blake reveals the person she is swapping with is Snow, who seems mildly shocked at the revelation. He grabs his things, and is taken away from camp, joining the women after their tribal. At Tribal Council, Monica makes it clear she wants Carol gone, while the other three stay quiet about their intentions. Once the votes are read, it's revealed to be a 2-2 tie between J.K. and Carol. Neither Monica nor Catherine changes vote at the revote, so the two go to a fire-making challenge. At first, both struggle, but Carol soon manages to build a good base that catches fire. J.K. is right behind her, but quickly loses her flame as fast as she got it. Carol's fire continues to grow and while J.K. still struggles to get hers going, Carol's fire burns bright and very close to the rope. J.K. looks over, worried, but before she can even gain a new spark, Carol's fire burns down her rope, winning her the challenge and eliminating J.K. Rowling. J.K. walks over to Nathaniel, who snuffs her torch. She wishes to others good luck, as she heads on out. Nathaniel tells the tribe that they're down to four now and should try their best to not lose again. He also tells them that they should expect a surprise back at camp. They take their things and leave the area. In a post-credits scene, Catherine is told that J.K. had no items on her, and so, Catherine gains nothing from her skill. In another, Carol's skill allows her to talk to J.K. for five minutes. The two talk and Carol tries to make amends, but J.K. doesn't agree to it and the two leave on bad terms. Tribal Council 1: Fe Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Ron Weasley, referring to his relationship with Harry Potter. *The confessional count for the episode, excluding voting confessionals, is: **J.K., Ron: 5 **Gloss, Master: 4 **Harry, Odysseus: 3 **Blake, Hodges, Joey, V.M., Yamada: 2 **Catherine, Felix, Finn, Gandalf, J.D., Joey, Luki, Kurou, Monica, Newton, Nick, Snow, Yoda: 1 Gallery